


Rude People Need To Be Punished

by New_day



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Confinement, M/M, Murder, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: He doesn't know how long he has been in here.Confined to this small room, so tiny that there's hardly enough space for him and the chair he is tied to.He is tied by ropes and gagged as well, so he can't speak or scream.But there's no one to speak to, and if he screamed, no one would hear him.Hebrought him here, confining him, saying that rude people needed to be punished.





	Rude People Need To Be Punished

He doesn't know how long he has been in here.

Confined to this small room, so tiny that there's hardly enough space for him and the chair he is tied to.

He is tied by ropes and gagged as well, so he can't speak or scream.

But there's no one to speak to, and if he screamed, no one would hear him.

 **He** brought him here, confining him, saying that rude people needed to be punished.

When **he** left, **he** didn't tell him when **he** would be back again.

This was part of the punishment.

He is listening closely, but all he can hear is the sound of his own breathing.

He is alone.

 **He** is not back yet.

He knows that outside the room, there is a dead body, lying on the floor, bleeding out, staring at the ceiling glassy-eyed.

When **he** brought him here, he accidentally stepped into the blood.

He looks down and sees some blood on his feet.

He can still hear **his** cold voice, accusing him of being rude.

Can still feel **his** hands, touching him roughly, tying him to the chair and gagging him.

He expects **him** to come back.

He knows **he** will, eventually.

But **he** takes **his** time.

He waits for a long time.

After a while, he is becoming tired.

Finally, he can't keep his eyes open anymore.

He falls asleep.

***

He wakes up with a start.

A hand slaps his face and removes the gag.

“You seem to feel quite comfortable,” **he** says in an icy voice. “Considering that you even dared to fall asleep.”

“I'm sorry,” he answers. “I didn't mean to.”

“Well, I hope you didn't, because that would be rather rude. And what happens to rude people?”

“They are punished.”

“Indeed,” **he** says. “They are.”

 **He** unties him and orders him to come with **him**.

Outside, the dead body is gone, the floor has been cleaned.

There is not a single drop of blood left.

Obviously, **he** took care of that.

 **He** brings him to the living room, grabbing him by the rope tied around his neck and dragging him along brutally.

Then **he** orders him to kneel on the floor.

 **He** approaches him slowly with a knife in **his** hand, staring at him coldly.

 **He** points the knife at his neck.

He can feel the blade pressing against his throat.

He knows that it's finally over.

His punishment has come to an end.

But he is not ready for that.

“No,” he says. “Don't. Please.”

***

“No. Don't. Please,” Hannibal says. “Not yet.”

Will, who was about to cut the rope tied around Hannibal's neck, pauses and sighs.

“Hannibal, this was supposed to be a punishment. You are enjoying this far too much.”

Hannibal can't help but smile. “I'm sorry, Will.”

Will sighs again. 

“The fuck you are. Do you even remember why we did this, Hannibal?”

“Of course. As a punishment.”

“Punishment for what?”

“For breaking our agreement by killing someone who wasn't evil.”

Will nods, looking down at Hannibal who is still kneeling in front of him.

“That's right. So, what is it you promised me, Hannibal? Do you remember?”

“Of course I remember, Will.”

“Say it,” Will commands sharply, making Hannibal smile again.

“I am never going to kill anybody again for cutting in line at the cash desk,” Hannibal says obediently. “I promise.”

“Okay. Keep your promise and don't do it again,” Will replies, his voice less sharp now. “I forgive you.”

Of course he forgives him.

He always does, and he always will, Hannibal knows this. 

And Hannibal also knows that he is not the only one who is enjoying himself.

Will sits down in the big armchair and spreads his legs.

“Come here.”

Delighted, Hannibal approaches Will on all fours, looking up at Will, who eyes him with a detached expression. Hannibal kneels between Will's legs and nuzzles Will's knee with his head. Then, after softly brushing his inner tights, Hannibal unzips Will's pants.

Will is holding the rope around Hannibal's neck with one hand and caresses his hair with the other.

“Good boy” he says, making Hannibal chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to be creative with the tags because I didn't want to give anything away. The OMC is the dead body on the floor. ;)
> 
> If anybody doesn't like submissive Hannibal or D/s in general, I apologize for not tagging this either.


End file.
